Patte de velours et gros soucis
by Dr.PlushTrapper
Summary: Dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait sans doute apprécié ce qui lui est arrivait. Mais sur le coup, Shouta n'était pas vraiment enthousiaste de la situation. Cela lui apprendra à ne pas être assez sérieux...


Hello tout le monde !

Voici ma troisième fiction publiée ici, un OS, qui j'espère vous plaira.

J'ai encore deux trois projets d'écriture en cours, mais je ne sais pas si je publirai sous peu. Désolé.e d'être irrégulièr.e

Enjoy

* * *

Il devait être dans les environs de vingt-trois heures, à peu de choses près. Il fallait dire que, lors de ses missions, Shouta ne s'accrochait pas vraiment à ce genre de détail. Après tout, quelle importance cela pouvait avoir sur la mission, tant que cette dernière n'incluait pas une bombe ? Et ce n'était clairement pas le genre auxquelles il s'attelait au nom de son agence. Il était un héros de l'ombre, discret, bien plus adapté pour les infiltrations, ou les cas de crimes mineurs. Et dans le cas présent, il était question de vol à l'étalage -nocturne, évidemment, vu que Shouta travaillait principalement de nuit- dans une épicerie de quartier alors qu'il y avait encore des témoins. En soi, la tâche n'était pas compliquée, bien que les suspects aient déjà pris la fuite quand il avait reçu l'appel du standard de son agence pour intervenir. A priori, c'étaient juste trois individus, que tout le monde avait vus et qui étaient visiblement assez stupides pour courir en groupe. Il y avait fort à parier que c'étaient des gamins qui ne se sentaient plus et qui avaient voulu se la jouer méchants-au-dessus-de-tout-le-monde avec leur alter.

Maintenant qu'il y repensait, c'était sans doute la redondance de ce type de situation qui l'avait rendu un peu trop confiant. Les alters des fugitifs n'étaient d'ailleurs pas très impressionnants et ne faisaient pas dans le danger sensationnel - du moins, de ce que les témoins lui en avaient dit. L'un d'eux pouvait soulever jusqu'au double de son propre poids ; l'individu n'étant cependant pas bien épais, la masse soulevée ne devait pas dépasser les cent kilos, à peine. Un autre sautillait vaguement, ce qui avait pour effet de lui donner un poil d'élan à chaque pas ; sûrement une forme de mutation qui lui avait ajouté des petits ressorts sous les pieds, vu qu'il était sans chaussures. Enfin, le dernier ne faisait que donner aux autres les directions à prendre ; probablement un alter de localisation, de repérage plus facile, ou alors c'était juste une version humaine de Google Maps. Ils ne représentaient donc vraiment pas une menace. Ils seraient juste peut-être un peu embêtants à rattraper, mais rien de bien sorcier, au final.

Enfin, ça, c'était ce qu'il se disait avant de se rendre compte qu'ils n'étaient pas trois mais quatre. Il avait tout juste réussi à les rattraper, les ayant bloqués avec son alter. Leur fougue, ou leur entêtement, les avait motivés à des tentatives de combat. Et c'était au milieu de l'affrontement -si on pouvait réellement parler de cette bagarre avec un terme aussi fort- qu'une complice s'était invitée pour l'attaquer par derrière . Ce n'était pas vraiment une attaque à proprement parler, Shouta sentit seulement la pression légère d'une main entre ses omoplates, presque semblable à une tape dans le dos ; mais il n'était pas assez naïf pour croire à un manque de force physique.

Par chance -si on pouvait dire cela comme ça- une patrouille de héros passait dans le coin, et il ne fut pas compliqué de les avertir de sa présence, vu le manque de discrétion de ses assaillants. Il s'avéra bon d'avoir un peu de renfort, surtout qu'il ignorait totalement quels effets l'alter du quatrième vilain -le mot paraissait fort pour de simples adolescents, mais aux yeux de la loi, c'était ce qu'ils étaient- allaient avoir sur lui, ou si seulement il y allait y avoir un effet. Bon, il pourrait toujours vérifier ça tranquillement chez lui. Il se sentait déjà un peu affaibli alors qu'il n'avait subi aucune sorte de blessures. Il remercia assez rapidement les héros pour se dépêcher de repartir, déjà parce qu'il n'aimait pas les contacts sociaux sur le long terme, et puis parce que, au vu de son état, il ne représentait plus qu'une gêne au combat. S'il restait, il ne parviendrait à rien de plus qu'à se mettre en danger inutilement.

Il n'habitait pas très loin de la zone où il avait été appelé, et au cours du trajet, il se retrouva très rapidement seul. En même temps, son quartier était de nature calme et, à une heure aussi tardive que celle qu'affichait sa montre, plus personne ne bougeait. Sauf lui, évidemment, vu qu'avec son travail il revenait souvent tard. Et son mari, bien sûr, mais lui ce n'était pas tant qu'il bougeait, plutôt qu'il faisait du bruit. Shouta s'autorisa un léger sourire aussi peu visible que son nom dans les journaux avant qu'une vive douleur ne transforme ce signe de bonne humeur en rictus de souffrance. _Merde, pas maintenant ! Je suis même pas encore chez moi !_

En temps normal, il avait plutôt une bonne résistance à la douleur - il fallait voir ce qu'il avait subi au SCA - mais, pour le moment, ce qu'il ressentait lui semblait d'un tout autre niveau. C'était une douleur vive qui le fit soudain tressaillir, et rompit l'équilibre de son corps au point de le faire s'écrouler au sol sans qu'il puisse se rattraper d'une quelconque manière. C'était tellement fort et intense qu'il n'arrivait tout bonnement pas à crier, ou à émettre le moindre son. Putain, putain, putain ! Il n'arrivait même pas à bouger le bout de ses doigts pour atteindre son téléphone, coincé dans le creux de sa poche. S'il esquissait le moindre geste, il était pris de la certitude que ses os allaient se briser, sa peau se consumer et ses muscles fondre. Il était incapable d'appeler à l'aide, ne serait-ce que son imbécile de mari qui se trouvait à peine à quelques mètres de lui, chez eux, probablement en train d'attendre son retour. _Bordel._ Il risquait de crever comme un moins que rien sur le pallier de sa propre porte, et personne ne s'en rendrait compte. Cependant, il n'eut pas le loisir de se lamenter plus amplement sur son sort que les réactions sulfureuses de son organisme eurent raison de sa conscience.

Il n'était pas certain du nombre d'heures qui s'étaient écoulées entre son évanouissement et sa reprise de conscience, mais au moins il avait maintenant la certitude que l'effet de l'alter n'était pas d'arrêter subitement ses organes. Le réveil fut difficile, mais il était en vie, et il respirait pour le moins normalement. Le seul détail dérangeant était cette sensation étrange qu'il ressentait dans l'entièreté de son corps, et sa vue qui lui semblait elle aussi altérée. Il était certain qu'il faisait encore nuit - même s'il devait peut-être s'approcher des trois heures du matin - et pourtant il avait l'impression de voir particulièrement clair. Peut-être un effet secondaire de sa perte de conscience qu'il ne soupçonnait pas ? Il n'avait pas l'esprit suffisamment clair pour faire des hypothèses sur la raison pour laquelle il arrivait à bien voir. Et sans doute qu'il se trompait sur l'heure qu'il supposait qu'il était. Peut être qu'il était deux-trois heures de plus que sa prévision, et que cet effet de clarté était dû au lever du soleil.

Bon, il devait se relever, maintenant. Hizashi devait l'attendre, depuis le temps. D'ailleurs, cet imbécile ne s'était visiblement pas inquiété de ne pas le voir rentrer alors que le jour pointait.

En tentant de s'appuyer sur sa main pour se redresser, cependant, il se découvrit un problème bien plus important -et surtout plus grave- que son souci de vue. Parce que sa main, il ne l'avait plus. Pas qu'elle soit partie - si seulement, ça aurait été bien plus facile à gérer -, mais plutôt qu'elle avait pris une forme à laquelle Shouta ne s'attendait pas. La forme d'une patte. Comme une patoune. Semblable à celle qu'avait son chat angora, sobrement nommé Pudding.

...

Oh non.

Non. Non, c'était un rêve. C'était forcément un rêve. En plus, il était sûr qu'il l'avait déjà fait plusieurs fois. Il ne pouvait pas juste… être devenu... un... chat ? _Non, non, non. Shouta inspire, expire._ Il devait y avoir une explication. Un truc logique, l'effet d'un-

"Miaou."

. . . C'était plutôt le mot "alter" qu'il comptait dire, mais à l'entente du miaulement de sa voix, il eut la confirmation de son état. Il était un chat. Un félin. Et c'était à coup sûr dû à la fille qui l'avait touché dans le dos lors de sa dernière intervention. Sans doute que son alter s'était déclenché à retardement, pour une raison X ou Y. _C'est bien ma veine, tiens._ Pas qu'être un félin le dérange particulièrement - à vrai dire, cela lui arrivait souvent de dire qu'il aurait préféré naître sous l'apparence de cet animal pour s'assurer des siestes continues...

Mais la situation ne montrait rien de profitable ou d'envieux. Shouta se sentait frustré et en colère contre lui-même d'avoir été suffisamment stupide pour se faire avoir. Bien qu'il n'ait pas encore réussi à se redresser, il regarda autour de lui. Bizarre, pas de vêtements. Vu que son corps avait drastiquement changé, ses vêtements auraient dû rester au sol, et il aurait aussi dû - accessoirement - se réveiller à l'intérieur. Il tenta enfin de se redresser comme il put, c'est-à-dire en s'y reprenant à plusieurs fois. Puis il se traîna jusqu'à une voiture pour y observer son reflet, et mon dieu que le trajet lui sembla long. Ses jambes - ses pattes arrières - lui faisaient encore très mal, au point qu'il était presque tenté de les laisser traîner derrière lui, mais il sentait bien que la tâche serait encore plus laborieuse s'il faisait ça. Mais bon. Il arriva finalement jusque devant l'une des portières. Son pelage n'était pas uni ; noir dans la majorité, mais avec une sorte de collier de fourrure grise autour de son cou qui recouvrait une partie de ses poils avant, d'autres taches grises sur son flanc, et pour finir des taches blondes juste au-dessus de ses yeux. Est-ce que... ses vêtements et accessoires s'étaient intégrés à son corps ? Et donc, tout ce qui aurait pu l'aider à communiquer était devenu de la fourrure. Merde. Il secoua la tête. Il devait rapidement rentrer.

Il devait au moins reconnaître que dans sa malchance il y avait du bon. Après tout, il s'était transformé dans un environnement familier. Il savait où il était, et où aller pour s'assurer une certaine sécurité. Il examina les environs ; personne n'était dehors. Bon. Il pouvait voir d'ici le portillon de sa maison. Ce n'était pas la plus grande du quartier, et c'était pour cela à l'origine qu'il l'avait choisie. Mais il était devenu urgent d'acheter une maison pour son mari, qui avait besoin d'espace pour y mettre tout son matériel qui lui servait certes pour le loisir mais surtout pour son job à la radio, étant donné que le blond enregistrait lui-même ses morceaux. Ainsi, une partie de la maison lui était dédiée et n'était remplie que de matériel musical, en plus du petit atelier où il réparait principalement son haut-parleur, voire l'améliorait.

Mais Shouta n'était pas là pour détailler sa maison. Il prit doucement l'habitude de son nouveau corps, même si ses mouvements restaient maladroits et incertains. Sa nouvelle carrure lui permit de passer dans un trou dans le portillon, c'était déjà ça de gagné. Il arriva ensuite jusque devant sa porte, et se laissa malgré tout surprendre par la lumière automatique qui s'activa dès son approche. Ce qui aurait pour effet quasi-immédiat de faire venir son blond, qui prendrait cela comme un signe de son retour. Bon, il serait peut-être un peu dur de se faire comprendre, mais son époux n'était pas non plus un idiot fini. Il allait le reconnaître, et il s'occuperait de trouver une solution. Il était confiant.

Il n'aurait pas dû. Car oui, sur le coup, il se sentit stupide d'avoir trop familiarisé Hizashi à ses habitudes protectrices, notamment concernant le chat. Il lui avait appris à ne jamais ouvrir à d'autres animaux, particulièrement les chats, bien sûr. Pas qu'il n'aimait pas cela - au contraire même, il prenait toujours grand plaisir à donner de l'affection à un petit chaton adorable - c'était surtout pour que sa chatte Pudding ne se retrouve pas engrossée ou attaquée d'une quelconque manière. En plus de cela, elle était dans ses périodes de chaleurs.

Donc, tout compte fait, il n'aurait pas dû être surpris quand en ouvrant la porte, le grand Present Mic commença à gentiment le pousser avec son pied pour le faire partir sans risque d'y perdre des morceaux de sa main. _Oh non, grand con, tu vas me laisser rentrer chez moi !_ Il revint à la charge deux ou trois fois, mais là encore il sous-estima les réflexes de son opposant - il n'était pas héros juste pour sa voix -, et il se vit rapidement soulevé du sol par la peau du cou. Et il eut beau se débattre pour retrouver sa liberté, il se vit dans l'incapacité de toucher la main du blond. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi Pudding détestait qu'il l'attrape comme ça.

" Allez, sois gentil et va jouer plus loin. Je vais avoir des problèmes avec My Lover si tu restes dans le coin…

\- Myu Miu Miaou !"

 _C'est moi ton Lover, espèce de connard de blond !_ Mais ça, il fut forcé de constater qu'Hizashi ne pouvait pas le comprendre, n'ayant probablement entendu de sa part que des couinements de protestation avant de retourner à l'intérieur de la maison, où il se pressa de fermer la porte pour empêcher Pudding de sortir.

. . . Donc pour résumer la situation, Shouta était bloqué dehors comme un imbécile parce qu'il avait trop bien éduqué son époux pour le bien-être du chat. En toute sincérité, il aurait pu être très fier de lui. Si cela n'avait pas impliqué qu'Hizashi ne le foute dehors sans aucune chance de contact autre que son pied pour le repousser au loin. Pourtant, il ne put pas reprocher à son mari d'avoir usé de violence, car de toutes les manières dont il l'avait mis et remis à la porte, aucune n'avait nécessité de geste brusque qui aurait pu porter atteinte à sa vie ou à son intégrité physique. Et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir fait des tentatives, car il s'y acharna, et il y passa la journée, au cours de laquelle il le vit même sortir plusieurs fois, histoire de le narguer un bon coup à répétition.

Finalement, la nuit retomba. Et malgré l'inquiétude de son mari, qui lui semblait évidente vu ses sorties multiples qui prouvaient qu'il devait probablement le rechercher en extérieur, Shouta ne put pas mettre un pied chez lui. En plus de cela, la faim commençait sérieusement à se faire sentir. Il décida finalement d'abandonner la maison, espérant avoir un peu plus de chance auprès de ses collègues. Il y en aurait forcément un dans le tas qui allait le reconnaître, tout de même. Le seul problème était qu'il avait encore beaucoup de difficulté à se repérer et à se déplacer dans l'espace avec ce corps, tombant très régulièrement.

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures qu'il avait quitté son quartier. Temporellement, il pouvait juste dire que la nuit était tombée, et que maintenant seuls les lampadaires lui permettaient de voir. Il manqua un nombre incalculable de fois de se faire écraser par des voitures qui roulaient trop vite, ou frapper par les pas pressés des personnes dévalant les rues. Déjà qu'il avait du mal à bouger de lui-même, cela n'arrangeait rien. Il était de plus en plus affaibli, et commençait sérieusement à mettre de côté sa dignité. Il n'avait plus le choix. C'était les poubelles ou rien. Merde. Rien que s'imaginer la tête plongée dans les détritus lui donnait la nausée. Mais c'était ça, ou la mort. Quitte à manger d'une manière si peu gracieuse, cela dit, il se décida à faire les poubelles des restaurants. Il lui sembla qu'il était suffisamment tard pour espérer pouvoir manger quelque chose de potable, et du moins pas attaqué par les nuisibles.

Il prit un temps fou à réussir à se repérer, jusqu'à enfin arriver dans la ruelle des arrière-boutiques des restaurants. Son ventre se mit à grogner, son estomac commençant à avoir beaucoup d'attentes vis-à-vis de la nourriture à trouver. Il n'y avait presque pas de lumière, si ce n'était l'éclairage bon marché placé individuellement devant chaque porte. Il s'autorisa plusieurs pas prudents, peu confiant. Et il eut raison d'avoir une telle méfiance. Il s'en fallut de peu pour qu'il évite un autre chat, plutôt mécontent de voir un voleur dans sa zone. Et ce ne fut pas juste un coup juste d'intimidation, car il fut forcé de ressortir de la ruelle assez rapidement. C'était tout un gang de chats qui vivaient dans le coin, et s'assuraient avec soin que personne d'autre ne vienne empiéter sur le territoire. C'était bien sa veine. Il n'avait évidemment aucune compétence de combat adaptée à un corps de chat, c'était déjà un miracle qu'il ait pu esquiver. Bon. Il pouvait peut-être tenter les bars. Et ce fut à peu de chose près le même schéma. Comment avait-il pu ne pas s'apercevoir qu'il y avait autant de chats dans cette partie de la ville ?! Surtout que cette fois, ils ne le loupèrent pas : un de ses assaillants planta ses dents dans son flanc, et lui laissa une belle ouverture. Du moins, une ouverture pas trop grave - et bien heureusement - mais qui saignait tout de même.

En d'autres termes, il était mort de faim, et il était blessé en plus de cela. Il commençait aussi à doucement voir flou à cause de ces deux facteurs. Puis la chose la plus inattendue qu'il aurait pu imaginer arriva.

Il sentit une paire de mains l'attraper par-dessous les pattes avant, et le soulever du sol. Sa blessure se vit étirée et lui arracha un couinement de douleur alors, faiblement, il chercha à s'échapper. _Non, non, non, non, non ! C'est vraiment pas le moment, là !_ Ce n'était pas bon, ça, pas du tout même. Il tenta encore de se débattre, mais déjà qu'en pleine forme contre Hizashi il n'avait pas été glorieux, le spectacle fut encore plus pitoyable. Alors, à défaut de pouvoir s'enfuir, il se tourna pour voir qui le tenait, priant pour que ce soit juste une gamine dont le parent responsable lui dirait de relâcher le chat errant qu'il était. Et il vit une fille. Plutôt jeune, du style lycéenne. Des cheveux blonds ramenés en deux chignons désordonnés de chaque côté de sa tête. Un visage beaucoup trop souriant. Merde.

"Dabi, Dabi ! Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé ! Il est pas trop chou ? On le ramène ? Je l'adopte !

\- Kurogiri va te tuer si tu fais ça.

\- Mais regarde comme il est trognon !

\- ... Il est blasé et mourant, ton truc, laisse-le crever ici.

\- Mais non !"

Il avait fallu que sur les sept milliards d'êtres humains sur Terre, ce soient eux qui le trouvent et décident, pour on-ne-sait-quelle-raison-de-merde, de le ramasser. Putain, il ne se souvenait pas avoir insulté un sorcier ancestral qui l'aurait maudit sur plusieurs générations pour mériter ça, pourtant ! Sur le coup, il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose, sa blessure ne lui permettant pas un grand champ d'action. Et puis il ne voulait pas se faire tuer juste parce qu'il avait contrarié ces deux tarés. Alors il se fit laissa ramener dans le dernier endroit où il aurait voulu être après la maison de sa belle-mère. Le point positif était que les vilains ne semblaient pas l'avoir reconnu. Il dut donc endurer le voyage, avec sa blessure qui lui faisait un mal de chien, en plus des horribles caresses - si on pouvait vraiment appeler ça comme ça - que la blonde lui administrait.

Au bout de longues minutes de supplice intense, il les vit entrer dans un bâtiment à la façade lugubre et en très mauvais état. S'il avait été dans un meilleur état, il aurait pu repérer l'adresse, ce qui aurait été une précieuse information pour les autorités, mais la seule chose qu'il avait en tête sur le moment était l'espoir de pouvoir manger quelque chose. Et vu qu'il avait réussi tant bien que mal à garder un calme olympien, il reçut une récompense. Il se fit poser sur le sol d'une cuisine insalubre, mais étrangement plutôt bien entretenue. Il n'osa pas bouger, fixant juste la blonde qui chantonnant en fouillant dans le frigidaire. Dabi les avait laissés, donc c'était un ennemi en moins à surveiller. Il repéra rapidement une fenêtre entrouverte. C'était sa porte de sortie ! Il tenta de s'en approcher mais il entendit un bruit vers la porte. Quelqu'un venait de rentrer. Kurogiri, qui se mit à le fixer. Non. Il ne l'avait tout de même pas reconnu, si ?

"Himiko, est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer ce que ce chat sauvage fait ici ?

\- Bah, il est mignon et tout !

\- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que le frigo a à faire là dedans ?

\- Faut bien le nourrir !

\- . . . Avec le reste des petits pois ?"

Le majordome soupira, prit en main les choses, et en quelques secondes, Shouta se retrouva avec une assiette de dés de jambon accompagnée d'un bol d'eau. Son estomac se mit à violemment gronder. Il ne pensait pas que de ridicules dés de jambon lui sembleraient aussi beaux et glorieux, mais il eut encore un instant de méfiance, même s'il était tentant de se jeter sur la nourriture. Il vit alors Kurogiri s'agenouiller devant lui et lui passer une main sur le dos. Enfin, plus ou moins une main. Il cherchait probablement à le rassurer. Bon, il pouvait bien manger un peu... Si le vilain se montrait aussi affectueux, c'était évident qu'il ne l'avait donc pas reconnu. Alors il s'autorisa à manger, profitant de ce qu'il avait pour se remplir la panse. Dieu que cela faisait du bien. Il en oublia presque sa blessure.

Il se retrouva à lécher le fond de l'assiette et à boire l'eau jusqu'à ne plus en avoir avant de remarquer que le majordome avait ramené une trousse de soin. Kurogiri était aussi prévoyant que cela pour un animal sauvage blessé ? C'était assez perturbant de voir les bons côtés d'un criminel. Mais l'action n'eut pas le temps d'aboutir, car des râles résonnèrent dans le bâtiment, venant d'une autre pièce. Mon dieu, ce cri lui sembla pire que de supporter Hizashi chanter du Reggae-Celtic-Heavy-Metal-Pop. C'était quoi ce truc ?! Il chercha, ses sens en alerte. Et le vilain présent se leva en soupirant pour se dépêcher de sortir.

"Himiko, viens avec moi. J'aurais besoin de toi."

Shouta se retrouva finalement seul dans la cuisine. Bon, c'était sa chance. Il s'approcha d'une chaise et grimpa difficilement sur cette dernière. Un moment de galère. Il allait lui falloir monter sur la table, ensuite sur le plan de travail et enfin la fenêtre. Ça allait lui prendre un siècle, mon dieu. Il se concentra alors, pour prendre son élan et atteindre la seconde étape. Et encore une fois, le calcul des distances fut compliqué et il vit le sol se rapprocher rapidement. Il ferma les yeux et-

Quelqu'un venait de l'attraper juste avant qu'il ne touche par terre, et le souleva pour lui caresser la tête avec une grande tendresse avant de le poser sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il se tourna et le regarda, et fut plus que dérouté de voir Dabi qui souriait.

"Allez, tire-toi. Tu seras mieux dehors, petit coeur."

 _Petit coeur ?_ Il venait de se faire surnommer _petit coeur_ par quelqu'un d'autre que son amant. _Oh mon dieu._ Bon, il devait profiter de l'opportunité, il réfléchirait à cela une autre fois. Il sortit - il était dehors, enfin dehors.

Il s'assura de s'éloigner un maximum, pour être sûr que sur un coup de tête on ne lui courre pas après. Les rues défilèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il se stoppe. Il redressa le nez, et remarqua que le soleil était sur le point de se montrer. Peut-être six ou sept heures du matin, alors. Il s'avança un peu plus calmement sur le trottoir. Il n'était finalement pas plus avancé. Il devait réfléchir à un moyen de contacter quelqu'un pour se sortir de cette situation. C'était son deuxième jour dans son état, donc il y avait peu de chances que l'alter se dissipe avec le temps. La possesseuse du pouvoir lui semblait trop jeune pour avoir un alter aussi développé.

Il se sentit étrangement fatigué. Mon dieu, pourquoi il se sentait aussi fatigué, tout à coup ? Déjà qu'en humain, il était tout le temps crevé, alors en chat... Et puis, il avait encore sa blessure qui n'avait pas pu être soignée et qui devait être en train de s'infecter. Il pouvait aller à Yuei. C'était là-bas qu'il y avait le plus de personnes qui le connaissaient. C'était son plan, traîner devant le lycée jusqu'à attirer l'attention de quelqu'un. Après tout, il ne fallait pas rêver non plus, jamais il ne pourrait rentrer dans l'école. Foutue sécurité trop bien mise. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à se concentrer et il était incompréhensible qu'il soit aussi fatigué, mon dieu ! Enfin, si... deux nuits, une journée entière et une matinée sans sommeil pouvaient expliquer son état de fatigue, tout compte fait. Mais même dans ce cas-là, il avait l'impression que son corps voulait dormir pour les quinze prochaines années. Non. Il devait rester concentré. Concentré. Con… centré...

La vie de chat était définitivement bien trop épuisante.

Il s'était écroulé, peu sûr de sa localisation. Il sentait sa blessure lui faire mal, c'était ce qui le maintenait un minimum conscient. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire de plus. Il entrouvrit vaguement un oeil, par vigilance, malgré la sécheresse évidente de ses pupilles. Le temps s'écoula, et c'était quelque chose de très frustrant de se voir aussi impuissant. Il ne vit pas grand monde passer devant lui, donc il n'avait clairement pas atteint son objectif. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver un point de repère. Si ça se trouve, il allait juste mourir là, sans que personne ne le retrouve ou ne sache qui il était réellement. Destin de merde. Il finit par céder au sommeil, à bout de forces, et il sombra si profondément que le monde lui sembla s'éteindre.

Tant et si bien qu'il sentit à peine qu'on venait de le soulever du sol pour le caler dans des bras inconnus. Il n'arriva même pas à ouvrir les yeux, alors il tenta de se concentrer sur le peu de son que son esprit parvenait à percevoir. C'est-à-dire de simples bribes de voix qu'il était incapable de reconnaître.

". . . -uand même pas garder un chat errant ? Tu s-

\- Pourquoi pas en plus il-...-faim et il est aussi ble-...

-. . .-raisonnable mais si tu veux-... -on retrouve toujours pas-...-été tué ?"

Il resta immobile - en même temps, il ne pouvait pas vraiment faire mieux - et se contenta de se laisser déplacer. Il comprit rapidement qu'il devait être la fin de journée, vu que la lumière extérieure semblait avoir bien diminué. La deuxième journée s'était donc totalement écoulée, alors. Il allait passer sa troisième nuit sous cette forme. Et il venaitencore d'être adopté. Pour la deuxième fois.

Une lumière intérieure vint brûler un peu ses yeux qu'il avait tenté d'ouvrir, et il essaya de se cacher dans le creux des bras pour retrouver un peu d'ombre. Aussitôt, il entendit un couinement - ? - manifestant visiblement qu'il venait d'avoir un comportement dit adorable. Mon dieu quelle honte. Cela aurait été parfait s'il avait pu mourir maintenant et que son existence avait pu s'effacer intégralement. Il aurait voulu fuir, mais le premier mouvement qu'il esquissa dans ce sens lui arracha un gémissement de douleur. Il l'avait oublié, celle-là... Et cela eut le mérite de le renvoyer en inconscience. _Imbécile, Shouta._

La première sensation qu'il eut après son réveil fut la présence d'une source de chaleur qui l'enveloppait. Puis il nota un confort particulier, et crut reconnaître un oreiller assez large pour que son corps tienne dessus. Il resta immobile un moment, profitant un peu égoïstement du confort qui lui avait manqué depuis quelques jours. Il fallait dire que le trottoir n'était pas réputé pour être d'un confort exemplaire.

Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard qu'il se décida à se redresser pour savoir où il s'était retrouvé encore. _Pas chez All Might, tout mais pas chez All Might._ Il avait peut-être perdu beaucoup de sa fierté ces derniers temps, mais il lui restait suffisamment de dignité pour être sûr de ne pas vouloir se voir humilier en se présentant sous cette apparence devant le Number One. Il se tortilla pour sortir du plaid dans lequel il était emmitouflé et sa blessure le rappela bien rapidement à l'ordre. Bien moins fort qu'il ne l'aurait cru, cela dit. Il tourna la tête vers son flanc et remarqua un bandage assez soigneux. Visiblement, son nouveau maître avait fait attention à son état. C'était un bon point. En descendant du doux confort de l'oreiller, il s'aperçut qu'on avait laissé à sa disposition un bol d'eau accompagné d'un autre rempli de croquettes, au vu de l'odeur que cela dégageait.

Non. Non, il n'allait pas manger des croquettes. Parce que premièrement, cela avait une odeur répugnante. Que c'était très clairement une honte particulièrement grande, peut-être pire que les poubelles et que-

Merde, c'était meilleur que ce qu'il pensait.

Putain, Non ! Pas ça-

Il sursauta violemment en sentant une présence s'approcher. Finalement, il commençait à bien maîtriser ses instincts félins. Il avoua être plutôt surpris de découvrir l'identité de son protecteur, qui venait de passer la porte et souriait désormais en le regardant : Midoriya Izuku. Ce gamin avait un trop grand coeur. Il avait été suffisamment inconscient pour ramener un être étranger jusque chez lui. S'il avait été un vilain, Shouta l'aurait déjà tué. Il faudrait qu'il lui en touche deux mots quand il serait redevenu humain.

Il vit alors l'adolescent s'accroupir pour être à sa hauteur et tendre la main vers lui, enfin, plus précisément vers sa tête, et... C'était un réflexe. Mon dieu, il venait volontairement de se lover dans le creux de la main de son élève, et de son torse s'était échappé un ronronnement purement honteux. Et visiblement, cela sembla plaire à Midoriya.

"Ahah, tu n'es pas aussi sauvage que Todoroki le disait, finalement ! Je me demande d'où tu peux venir... Tu dois bien être à quelqu'un, ton pelage est tout doux."

Le jeune homme le souleva et Shouta jugea bon de se laisser faire pour le moment, alors qu'il se faisait lover dans le creux de ses bras. Finalement, il était fort probable qu'il se soit retrouvé inconscient non loin du lycée et qu'il ait eu la chance de s'être couché sur le chemin de la maison de Midoriya. _Merde._ Le ronronnement venait de reprendre, et il se sentait honteux de comprendre qu'il appréciait le contact. Visiblement, son élève l'emmenait dans la cuisine, probablement pour montrer à sa mère que le chat qu'il avait recueilli allait bien. Et il vit quelqu'un de plutôt inattendu dans ladite cuisine, en train de prendre un café de fin de repas avec Madame Midoriya.

Pourquoi All Might était là nom de dieu ?!

 _Putain !_

Il disparaissait quoi, deux jours, et c'était déjà le bordel à ce point ? Non, plus sérieusement, il allait avoir besoin d'une explication. Il voulait bien admettre que le Number One entretenait une relation particulière avec le jeune homme, mais au point de se retrouver à vingt heures chez sa mère pour boire le café ? Ou alors il-

Non. En fait, Shouta n'avait pas envie de savoir. C'était sa vie privée, donc il allait faire comme si cette situation était parfaitement normale et possédait une explication crédible qui n'incluait aucune forme de flirt ou autre connerie du genre.

En mettant cela de côté, il pensa immédiatement que cet imbécile pourrait le reconnaître. Après tout, ils avaient travaillé ensemble à plusieurs reprises, et se connaissaient tout de même depuis un certain temps maintenant. Les chances étaient sans doute minces, mais il ne perdait rien à tenter. Alors il se permit de se libérer des bras de son élève - non sans manquer de ne pas parvenir à se rattraper convenablement - et s'approcha pour venir taper le tibia du blond aux allures de cancéreux. Etant donné que ce n'était pas un comportement très commun pour les chats voulant attirer l'attention, All Might baissa rapidement les yeux vers lui pour l'observer.

Sauf qu'à la place de l'entendre s'écrier un "MON DIEU C'EST AIZAWA QUI EST DEVENU UN CHAT" , Shouta eut droit à une tape affectueuse sur la tête. Cela devait être de loin la plus grande humiliation qu'il ait pu vivre de toute sa vie.

Donc, cet idiot non plus n'était pas foutu de le reconnaître. Au moins, cela avait quelque chose de moins décevant que ses nombreuses tentatives infructueuses avec Hizashi. Lorsqu'il entendit la mère de Midoriya poser des questions sur l'état du chat ramené, il se dépêcha de s'éloigner de lui pour repartir vers le salon et y réfléchir à un nouveau moyen de retrouver sa vraie forme. Cependant, la suite de la discussion à laquelle s'était ajouté All Might attira suffisamment son attention pour qu'il se stoppe et s'efforce de capter des bribes de conversation.

"Je suis désolé, All Might, vous avez dû lui faire peur !"

 _Manquerait plus que ça, tiens._

"Ahah, ce n'est pas grave.

\- Dites... Je sais que je ne devrais peut-être pas demander, mais... Vu que votre meilleur ami travaille à la police, je me suis dit que vous auriez peut-être des nouvelles de Monsieur Aizawa.

\- Ah... Malheureusement, je pense qu'il faudra être encore patient. Mais je suis sûr qu'on va le retrouver. Il ne peut pas être bien loin. N'oublie pas que c'est un héros professionnel !"

Au moins, comme ça, il savait que quelqu'un rassurait ses élèves sur sa disparition. Il n'était pas surprenant qu'on le recherche, après tout il aurait dû aller au travail deux jours auparavant, et il n'avait jamais raté un seul jour, même avec la mort qui lui collait à la peau en permanence. Il était grand temps qu'il revienne. Histoire d'éviter qu'on l'enterre définitivement. Cela serait vraiment gênant qu'il revienne comme une fleur en expliquant le pourquoi du comment. Surtout qu'après cela il serait obligé d'envoyer des contre-faire-part de décès, ce qui pourrait s'avérer un peu délicat.

Enfin, il ne fallait pas penser au pire, surtout que maintenant il avait une idée. C'était vrai qu'il n'y avait pas songé avant - et il s'en trouva parfaitement stupide - mais il avait quelqu'un dans son entourage qui avait de grandes chances de pouvoir le comprendre étant donné que, contrairement à la plupart de ses connaissances qui étaient humaines, lui était un animal. Son patron, Nezu, le seul animal possédant un alter. Et Shouta avait même un transport de premier choix jusqu'à Yuei.

La nuit même, il s'arrangea pour que Midoriya ne ferme pas la porte de sa chambre, en vagabondant tantôt dedans, tantôt dehors. C'était juste pour s'assurer qu'il puisse sortir de la chambre s'il en avait besoin, notamment pour boire. Il fallait bien profiter d'avoir de l'eau à portée. Il dut tout d'abord attendre que son élève s'endorme, dans les environs de vingt-deux heures, à en juger par l'heure qu'affichait le réveil digital. Et durant ce temps, il eut le luxe d'admirer la chambre, qui ressemblait beaucoup plus à un musée dédié à All Might qu'à une chambre. Encore une chose qu'il allait devoir se forcer à oublier. La deuxième partie de son plan put ensuite débuter, alors il s'approcha du sac de cours de son élève pour en ouvrir laborieusement la fermeture éclair et se glisser à l'intérieur. Une fois dedans, et bien au fond pour y être dissimulé le mieux possible, Shouta s'autorisa à s'endormir entre les cahiers pour reprendre des forces. Après tout, il se devait d'être en forme pour le lendemain.

Et au milieu de tout le bordel qui lui tombait dessus, la chance sembla lui sourire. Quelques heures plus tard, il se fit brusquement tirer de son sommeil réparateur par de violentes secousses. Il comprit assez rapidement que Midoriya avait pris son sac dans la précipitation. Et il y avait fort à parier que la raison de cette précipitation était qu'il s'était levé en retard. Donc il était normal qu'il n'ait pas pris la peine de vérifier le contenu de son sac alors qu'un poids anormal s'y trouvait. C'était bien la première fois qu'il songeait sérieusement à féliciter un élève pour son manque d'assiduité et d'attention. Parce qu'au-delà d'y vérifier la présence d'un chat, Midoriya n'avait même pas prêté attention à s'il avait bien tout ce dont il avait besoin pour sa journée. Encore heureux que Shouta était là et qu'il avait glissé la trousse du jeune homme avec lui dans le bagage.

Il se montra particulièrement attentif, désormais parfaitement habitué à son ouïe bien plus efficace que celle qu'il possédait en tant qu'humain, et remarqua rapidement, en écoutant l'afflux d'élèves, qu'ils venaient de passer la défense de Yuei sans aucun problème. La première partie de l'opération s'était donc largement passée sans encombre ; maintenant, il fallait parvenir jusqu'au bureau de Nezu sans se faire trop voir. Et cela allait nécessairement passer par la réussite de sa sortie du sac de cours. Parce qu'autant entrer à l'intérieur lui avait semblé aisé, autant il n'avait pas spécialement réfléchi à comment il allait en ressortir.

Finalement, il se retrouva tout au fond du sac à attendre, en espérant ne pas se faire repérer - ce qui amènerait forcément à sa mise à la porte -, guettant sagement la seule occasion qu'il aurait de s'enfuir , soit le moment où Midoriya ouvrirait son sac pour prendre ses affaires en début de cours. S'il avait bonne mémoire - et c'était évidemment le cas - la classe 1-A démarrait le mercredi matin avec le cours d'anglais. Donc celui de Hizashi... La pensée de son mari qui avait été incapable de le reconnaître le déprima un peu, même si dans le fond il ne pouvait pas vraiment le lui reprocher. Mais les nuits passées tout seul loin de ses bras lui avaient semblé plus lourdes qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.

Il se concentra en entendant le bruit de la fermeture éclair, et dès que l'ouverture le lui permit, il bondit en dehors du sac pour courir au plus vite vers la porte de la classe, jamais close, parce qu'une des choses qu'Hizashi détestait le plus au monde était les portes fermées. Allez savoir pourquoi. Bien sûr, il capta rapidement du bruit derrière lui, venant notamment de Midoriya qui devait être sacrément surpris de sa présence, mais aussi des autres élèves qui ne comprenaient pas pourquoi un chat s'était retrouvé ici. Mais ce n'était franchement pas le moment de se moquer des têtes ahuries de ses élèves. Il devait au plus vite atteindre le bureau du directeur, qui n'était pas si loin. Et secondairement, il ne voulait pas croiser le regard de son mari pour ne pas laisser ses sentiments le dépasser et empiéter sur sa mission.

Une fois devant la fameuse porte, il se mit à faire une des choses qui l'agaçaient pourtant profondément lorsque Pudding le faisait : gratter compulsivement le bois de la porte, quitte à y faire un trou. Rien que de faire l'action le crispait et il dut faire un effort inhumain pour s'empêcher d'arrêter. C'était pour la bonne cause, après tout. Et fort heureusement, il ne fut pas obligé de le faire durant des heures, vu qu'à peine une minute après le début de la torture de la porte, le directeur vint ouvrir. Désormais face à lui, Shouta se mit à le fixer, n'osant pas émettre le moindre son par angoisse que ce dernier ne donne aucun résultat. Nezu se mit à le fixer à son tour silencieusement peut-être une ou deux minutes, qui lui parurent pourtant interminables. Et rapidement, Nezu afficha une mine de compréhension absolue en tapant son poing dans sa paume. Enfin, son coussinet, du coup.

". . . Vous avez compris ? Dites-moi que vous avez compris, je vous en prie, parce que si même vous vous avez pas compris, je sais vraiment pas ce que je vais devenir. J'aime beaucoup les chats mais je veux pas passer ma vie en chat, c'est pas envisageable, je ne peux pas m'y résoudre-

\- Allons, allons, calmez-vous. Entrez, nous allons discuter à l'intérieur."

 _Mon dieu._ Quelqu'un l'avait enfin compris. Quelqu'un l'avait reconnu, l'avait compris et lui avait même répondu. Bon dieu, il avait envie de pleurer. C'était ridicule, mais l'isolement que sa transformation lui imposait commençait sérieusement à l'affecter. Il se dépêcha de rentrer dans le bureau pour venir grimper sur le canapé, aux côtés du directeur. Suite à cela, il lui fit un rapport minutieux de ce qui lui était arrivé. Jamais il n'avait été aussi bavard de sa vie. Alors il parla de son manque de vigilance durant sa dernière mission, de sa transformation pour le moins douloureuse, de l'incapacité d'Hizashi à le reconnaître, de sa première "adoption" - il avait encore du mal avec le terme - par les personnes les plus dangereuses sur Terre sans qu'il n'ait pu récupérer des informations sur le sujet, de sa blessure infligée stupidement, de la faim, de sa seconde adoption - non, toujours pas - par un élève et enfin, de son voyage jusqu'à se retrouver devant sa porte. Le récit avait été un peu loin, mais il avait tout dit. Enfin presque. Il avait omis volontairement la décoration douteuse de Midoriya. Cette information n'était pas essentielle. Il laissa un silence passer avant de reprendre la parole.

"Vous auriez une idée de comment m'en sortir ?

\- Eh bien, le plus simple serait de faire venir la personne qui t'a changé en chat. Cependant, il semble qu'elle ait échappé à la police, avec un de ses camarades, juste après ton départ du lieu d'arrestation."

 _Putains de héros sortis de l'école totalement incapables._

"Je vais quand même pas rester comme ça indéfiniment ? C'est pas un alter qui s'efface avec le temps, ça va faire quatre nuits et trois jours que je suis comme ça. Donc il faut forcément une action spécifique.

\- Il est parfaitement imaginable qu'il ne nécessite peut-être pas juste un nouveau contact avec le possesseur.

\- . . . C'est-à-dire ?

\- Je connais un peu ce genre d'alters. Il se pourrait que l'inversion de l'alter dépende simplement des personnes qui peuvent te reconnaître. Et étant donné que je ne suis pas à proprement parler une personne, cela se peut que cela ne fonctionne pas avec moi. De plus, il faudrait s'assurer qu'il soit possible que je puisse en parler à quelqu'un sans que cela n'affecte l'inversement. Sinon, cela voudrait dire qu'il faut que les personnes te reconnaissent d'elles-mêmes."

Il était tout de même un peu stressant de savoir que les seules solutions qui s'offraient à lui semblaient si peu nombreuses. Mais il fallait bien en être sûr. Pour le moment, il était évident qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions, donc il fallait espérer que ça marche. Alors Shouta tenta de conserver un maximum son calme tandis que le directeur faisait venir Ectoplasm. Il n'osa esquisser aucun mouvement, restant parfaitement immobile sur le canapé, duquel il pouvait les voir discuter. Visiblement, il fallut redoubler d'efforts et d'arguments pour convaincre le professeur de mathématiques, qui semblait particulièrement sceptique à l'idée que, oui, le chat posé là-bas, c'était bel et bien Aizawa Shouta. Il vit le héros faire le geste le plus ridicule du monde, qui consistait à poser son regard tantôt sur le directeur, tantôt sur lui, comme pour s'assurer de la véracité des propos qu'on lui tenait. C'est vraiment ridicule. Et terriblement stressant car il ne savait pas quoi faire, il était juste spectateur de son propre sort.

Mais finalement, il vit Ectoplasm s'approcher de lui pour s'agenouiller à sa hauteur. Peut-être cherchait-il à se convaincre une dernière fois de ce qu'on lui avait expliqué en cherchant des points communs entre le chat et sa personne humaine. Au moins, il n'avait pas eu le réflexe déplacé de le toucher, c'était déjà ça. Sa respiration se bloqua presque lorsque son collègue prit la parole.

"C'est vraiment toi, Aizawa ?

\- Miaou."

 _Eh merde_. Ça n'avait pas marché. Sinon, il était évident que sa gorge aurait émis une parole, et non un miaulement. De plus, il était clair qu'Ectoplasm ne l'avait pas compris, sinon il n'aurait pas jeté un regard en arrière en direction de Nezu, affichant un air dubitatif jusqu'à ce que ce dernier, visiblement déçu, lui demande de partir. Non seulement le résultat lui sembla décevant, mais cela voulait également dire qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'une option. Il devait trouver le moyen de se faire reconnaître par quelqu'un qui n'avait pas dialogué sur le sujet avec Nezu. Bon, pour le dernier paramètre, il était plutôt confiant. Le directeur n'était pas stupide, il n'allait pas crier la situation sur les toits. Pour le moment, le plus délicat était de ne pas se faire virer du lycée, qui n'autorisait pas la présence des animaux de compagnie slash sauvages.

Après une brève discussion qui n'eut pour but que de l'encourager dans sa mission actuelle, Shouta ressortit du bureau en réfléchissant à qui pourrait le reconnaître. Et il avait beau tourner et retourner la question dans son esprit, il ne voyait qu'une seule personne : Hizashi. Sauf que c'était la première personne qui l'avait vu dans cet état, et qu'il ne l'avait pas reconnu. Comme tous les autres, d'ailleurs, à l'exception d'Ectoplasm durant l'espace dans un instant.

Peut-être devrait-il plutôt se pencher sur ses élèves. Ils n'avaient pas eu vraiment le temps de les voir ce matin . Bon, il y avait des débiles dans sa classe, des élèves dont lui-même ne comprenait pas comment cela pouvait se faire qu'ils aient été admis, mais dans le lot il y avait aussi d'excellents éléments, très loin d'être stupides. Rien que Todoroki, ou Asui, par exemple. Ils étaient très doués, et représentaient déjà de très bons héros en devenir. Le problème étant que Todoroki l'avait déjà vu hier soir, sans succès. Donc il devait miser sur Asui.

Il marcha silencieusement - il en avait pris largement l'habitude, maintenant, et sa démarche féline était beaucoup plus fluide. Il devait rapidement trouver la jeune fille avant qu'on ne le remarque. Elle devait être en pause déjeuner ? Non, pas encore, le réfectoire n'était pas encore ouvert à cette heure-ci. De plus, à onze heures, la classe 1-A avait une heure de libre, et évidemment, il ne connaissait pas l'emplacement exact de tous ses étudiants. Il ne faisait ça qu'avec son mari. Mais a priori, il y avait fort à parier qu'Asui était sur le toit. Il avait remarqué cela depuis un moment, mais elle se plaisait à s'isoler là-haut pendant cette période. C'était le lieu le plus probable, ils n'avaient pas d'examens à réviser donc leur temps était réellement libre. Mais se rendre sur le toit impliquait un passage dans les escaliers, l'endroit le plus bondé d'étudiants qui changeaient de classe, ou allaient simplement d'un point A à un point B.

Déjà que Shouta n'aimait pas les interclasses en tant qu'humain, les vivre en tant que chat était une expérience des plus affreuses, dont il se serait parfaitement bien passé. Parce qu'il fallait essayer de faire vite, zigzaguer entre les jambes, ne pas se faire attraper, ni écraser non plus. Beaucoup de paramètres qu'il n'avait pas le courage de prendre en compte mais qu'il était obligé de considérer dans le cas présent. _Plus jamais, mais PLUS JAMAIS_. Il se promit de prendre des vacances d'au moins un mois après ça, peu importe le travail qui l'attendait ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Là, il voulait juste se mettre dans son sac de couchage et ne plus en sortir jusqu'à être psychologiquement remis de cette mésaventure.

Tandis qu'il réfléchissait encore à la perspective d'un avenir, qu'il espérait proche, composé de siestes et d'isolation, tout en pénétrant sur le toit après avoir manqué de perdre une partie de son intégrité physique, il interrompit lui-même sa pensée en captant deux voix fortement reconnaissables. Asui et Shinsou. Il les chercha rapidement du regard, pressé et assez curieux du fait que ces deux-là pouvaient échanger. La probabilité qu'ils aient une interaction sociale était déjà assez maigre, étant donné qu'ils n'étaient pas dans la même classe - à son grand regret, car il voyait en Shinsou un énorme potentiel - et que leurs caractères ne prêtaient pas vraiment à l'alchimie. Pourtant cela semblait être le cas : il n'eut aucun mal à les trouver, vu qu'ils devaient être les seuls étudiants sur le toit. Il les vit tous deux assis sur un banc près des grilles de protection, visiblement au beau milieu d'une discussion passionnante. Il n'avait cependant pas le temps de se poser des questions - parfaitement indiscrètes au passage - sur le sujet de la conversation. Retrouver sa véritable apparence lui semblait être le plus urgent.

Il engagea des pas précautionneux vers eux jusqu'à ce que l'un des deux s'aperçoive de sa présence et le fixe. Et ce fut Shinsou qui exprima en premier sa surprise.

"Comment il a pu venir jusqu'ici, celui-là ?

\- Je crois que c'est le chat qu'Izuku cachait dans son sac ce matin.

\- . . . Pourquoi il avait un chat dans son sac ?

\- Je ne sais pas, il était tellement gêné qu'il n'en a pas parlé."

Le garçon aux cheveux violets se leva pour s'approcher de l'animal et tendit une main puis- Merde, pourquoi ça recommençait ?! Il venait de nouveau de lover sa tête dans la main qui lui était tendue. Au moins, cela eut pour effet de faire comprendre à l'étudiant qu'il n'était pas agressif. Et après quelques caresses amicales, Shouta se fit soulever pour être ramené sur le blanc, restant un maximum calme alors que clairement ce traitement ne lui plaisait absolument pas. Son élève posa une main sur lui à son tour, et il dut faire des efforts énormes pour retenir un maximum les affreux réflexes ronronnants de son corps.

"Tu ne le trouves pas un peu étrange, Hitoshi ?

\- Hm, un peu. Des taches comme ça, c'est peu commun. On dirait presque qu'il porte une écharpe."

C'était le moment ! Il se mit à miauler, assez fortement, lorsque le terme "écharpe" fut mentionné, et à donner des coups de pattes non létaux sur la cuisse du jeune homme. Qui malheureusement ne comprit pas, et lui donna de nouvelles caresses, probablement en faisant le rapprochement étrange de "miaulement égal besoin d'attention". Eh merde.

Sauf qu'encore une fois, il fut surpris de la capacité d'observation d'Asui - car rapidement il se sentit soulever par-dessous ses pattes avant et, habilement, se faire retourner dans les mains larges de l'étudiante, qui demanda à son ami de le tenir un instant. Sur le coup, il retint ses réactions, assez curieux de découvrir ce qu'elle comptait faire. Et sa première action fut d'appuyer soigneusement sur son coussinet pour faire sortir naturellement ses griffes.

Et il fut lui-même surpris de ne pas s'être aperçu de ce détail avant. Son alliance. Son alliance était toujours sur lui, sous la forme d'une griffe en or blanc, où était gravé un "YH-PM x AS-EH". Du moins, le "AS-EH" n'était pas visible, sans doute en raison du manque de place sur la partie visible de sa griffe. _Mais merde !_ Pourquoi il n'avait pas pensé à ça plus tôt ? C'était pourtant évident qu'il l'aurait.

"YH-PM... On dirait des initiales, mais cela ne me dit rien.

\- Moi si. Enfin, il me semble que YH, ça correspond aux initiales de Yamada Hizashi-...

\- ...- Aka Present Mic. C'est logique. Il a un chat ?"

Les deux étudiants se regardèrent, et Shouta savait pertinemment qu'ils allaient l'emmener jusqu'à Hizashi. Non pas qu'ils pensaient que le chat était en réalité un humain, mais plutôt pour savoir pourquoi un chat avait les initiales de leur professeur d'anglais sur une griffe visiblement en or blanc. Et cela ne manqua pas, car il les vit déjà se lever, et prendre la direction des escaliers, alors que Shinsou le tenait contre lui pour ne pas le voir fuir. Chose qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de faire parce qu'il savait qu'il allait vers sa liberté. La présence de l'alliance allait forcément faire tiquer Hizashi.

Durant le trajet, il sentit beaucoup de regards d'autres étudiants se poser sur lui, et mon dieu qu'il détestait cette sensation de se retrouver au centre de l'attention. Surtout avec cette apparence, même si elle avait au moins l'avantage de ne pas entacher sa réputation, car personne ne pouvait le reconnaître - ce qui lui évitait une honte générale. Mais au moins il avait deux gardes du corps qui s'assuraient qu'on ne le touche pas. Le contact n'étant pas le pire, actuellement ; c'était plutôt le fait qu'il commençait à apprécier de se faire porter. Et il se surprit à penser que cela allait lui manquer un peu. Il n'y avait pas que le fait de se faire porter, d'ailleurs. Parce que mis à part le passage à la rue, chez Midoriya il avait été traité comme un roi. Mais bon, il n'en était pas non plus au point de souhaiter que la situation se répète.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent dans la salle de classe 1-A, où Hizashi allait donner cours après la pause de midi. Et il avait toujours cela comme habitude, de venir en avance pour bien préparer son cours. De plus, Shouta se laissa imaginer que son mari venait dans sa salle de classe parce que c'était la sienne, qu'il lui manquait un peu trop. Il osa relever les yeux vers lui, une boule dans le ventre. Et si, malgré l'alliance, il ne le reconnaissait pas ? Et s'il ne redevenait jamais humain ? Et s'il se retrouvait à juste voir le monde qui était le sien de loin sans plus pouvoir s'y joindre ?

"Monsieur Yamada ?

\- Oh dear listeners, appelez-moi Present Mic, je vous en prie. C'est tellement plus dynamic !

\- On se demandait si ce n'était pas votre chat."

Le blond se pencha vers lui, et l'observa longuement. Ses oreilles se baissèrent légèrement sans qu'il n'ait aucun contrôle sur le phénomène, mais il savait que c'était dû à cette angoisse terrible qui le prenait à l'idée simple de ne plus pouvoir serrer ce grand crétin dans ses bras. Il vit les sourcils du héros vocal se tordre dans une forme bien Hizashiesque, visiblement dubitatif. Puis son visage sembla s'éclairer légèrement. Il l'avait reconnu ? Enfin ?

"Ah, mais c'est le chat qui est sorti du sac de Midoriya ! Je pense que c'est plutôt le sien "

Les deux adolescents échangèrent un regard un instant. _Merde. Merde… Hizashi, bordel, je t'en prie fais un effort... Pourquoi tu arrives juste pas à me reconnaître…_ Asui reprit alors la parole.

"C'est ce qu'on a pensé. Et après, on a remarqué ça."

Pour accompagner ses mots, elle vint prendre la patte du chat qui semblait pire qu'attristé, maintenant reposé lamentablement dans les bras du jeune homme aux cheveux en bataille. Il n'y croyait plus vraiment, même avec la griffe. Rien n'avait marché, donc à quoi cela servait de s'acharner comme cela ?

Mais l'expression du blond changea. Il fixa la griffe longuement, ses yeux s'écarquillant derrière ses lunettes sorties de la mauvais époque. Et finalement, Shouta se fit presque arracher des bras de l'étudiant. Il sentit le faux cuir de ses mitaines frotter désagréablement sa peau, mais il osa poser son regard dans les grands yeux verts de son mari. Il remarqua que les lèvres du blond tremblaient un peu, tout comme les petites perles qui naissaient aux ourlets de ses paupières. Et d'une voix vacillante, qui surprit sûrement les élèves d'ailleurs :

"... Shouta, c'est toi ?"

Comme lors de sa transformation, il sentit soudain ses muscles le brûler, ses os se tordre, sa peau s'étendre comme si elle allait se rompre. Ses sensations étaient embrouillées par la douleur, il n'était même pas sûr qu'on le portait encore. Ça faisait tellement mal, putain ! Il avait envie de hurler. Et c'est peut-être ce qu'il fit, alors que ses cordes vocales reprenaient leur forme originelle.

Le reste, il ne s'en souvint pas.

Quand il réussit à enfin ouvrir les yeux - et c'était peu dire, vu l'effort que cela lui demandait -, il avait le sentiment que son corps pesait des tonnes. Il n'arrivait même pas à bouger, restant comme ça, sans arriver même à remuer ses coussinets. [Attends.] Il baissa les yeux. Ce n'étaient plus des coussinets, c'étaient. . . C'étaient des mains. C'étaient ses mains, bon dieu ! Non, tu chiales pas, putain, c'est ridicule ! Mais, il avait retrouvé son corps. Enfin...

Il sentit un contact. Une main sur sa joue. Il tourna comme il put la tête pour croiser le visage d'un crétin, qui pleurait, lui, et sans honte, alors que sa voix tremblait en répétant son prénom en boucle, ponctué de surnoms ridicules.

" . . . Hizashi. . . T'es trop bruyant. . .

\- TU PEUX PAS ME DIRE CA ! J'ai... J'ai cru que t'étais mort, moi, ou parti pour toujours, ou whatever ! J'ai tellement eu peur, t'imagines pas! Et... Et j'ai été suffisamment con pour pas te reconnaitre et je... Je m'en veux tellement, putain, je suis désolé, je... "

Et il renifla bruyamment alors que ses larmes redoublaient. Shouta s'autorisa un léger rire... Hizashi lui avait tellement manqué. Et il était un peu réconfortant de le voir aussi inquiet pour lui. Il essaya de se redresser, mais le blond l'arrêta bien vite pour le recoucher, en lui disant comme il put que Chiyo avait recommandé qu'il reste couché encore un moment, vu qu'on ne savait pas encore tout à fait si son corps était bien rétabli.

"C'est bon, ça va. Je vais pas mourir non plus. Je suis plus un chat, t'as pas besoin de me materner.

\- Oui enfin, ouais, si on veut...

-. . . Comment ça _si on veut_ ?"

Il vit le blond un peu paniquer, comme cherchant un moyen de lui annoncer une nouvelle désagréable. Il était bien redevenu un humain. C'était bon, ça allait, maintenant. C'était quoi ce "si on veut" ? Ça voulait dire quoi ? Il avait des mains, une peau avec une pilosité normale, des jambes, des oreilles, des cheveux, des-

Des oreilles.

Sur le dessus de sa tête.

Toutes soyeuses.

BORDEL DE MERDE.

 **End**


End file.
